Unido a ti
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: Harry quedo como segundo al cargo de su ahijado Teddy, para ayudar a la abuela del niño, junto a su novia Ginny le dará todo el cariño que él no tuvo al vivir con los Dursley.


Un muchacho observaba a un diminuto bebé de cabellos azules, el pequeño removía sus puñitos alegre al ver a su padrino, ese niño significaba tanto paras aquel joven, de ahora en adelante sería como su hijo, era su responsabilidad cuidarlo y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, el pequeño Teddy había corrido con el mismo infortunio de Harry, haber perdido a sus padres, pero el chico no iba a permitir que le faltara nada a su ahijado. El joven aún recordaba el momento en que el padre de aquel niño le había pedido ser el padrino, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y el único merodeador que quedaba vivo por ese momento.

..._..._

**_-¡Es un niño!¡Le hemos puesto Ted como el padre de Dora!- Remus no podía contener la felicidad mientras veía a cada uno de los presentes, las chicas gritaron un "Enhorabuena" mientras Ron atónito no podía creerlo. Lupin se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó como si la pelea que tuvieron en Grimauld Place nunca hubiera ocurrido.-¿Quisieras ser el padrino?_**  
**_  
-¿Yo? ¿En serio?- el chico no daba crédito a sus oídos_**  
**_  
-Si tú, Dora está de acuerdo, no se nos ocurre nadie mejor_**  
_  
..._  
_  
_Y desde el momento en que vio a su ahijado en una fotografía que cargaba el padre de éste antes de morir en la batalla su corazón se llenó de ternura.  
_  
-_Teddy, yo no podré ser como tu padre, jamás lo podré reemplazar pero te prometo algo, a ti nada te va a faltar, no vas sufrir de años sin amor como yo, tu vas a ser el niño más querido y consentido de todos, porque ya eres como mi hijo-al muchacho se le escapó una lágrima y en ese instante sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro, era una linda pelirroja de ojos marrones, le sonreía ampliamente.

-Vas a ser el mejor padrino que Teddy pueda tener-le aseguró Ginny- Tonks me pidió que fuera la madrina poco después que nació el niño.

-Entonces tu serás la mejor madrina que él pueda tener, su segunda madre.

-Nunca seré como Tonks, pero si voy a darle mucho amor a este hermoso niño-lo tomó en brazos

-Y él te va a querer mucho-le sonrió Harry

-Nos va a querer-lo corrigió la pelirroja acariciando los mechones del metamorfomago.

...

Once años después Teddy Lupin estaba celebrando con su familia su cumpleaños y que pronto iría a Hogwarts, emocionado por si entraría a Gryffindor como su padre y padrinos o a Hufflepuff como su madre y abuelo.

-Feliz cumpleaños campeón- Harry le revolvió el cabello y Ginny le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Saben que los quiero mucho?-Teddy abrazo a ambos con sus bracitos.

-Y nosotros a ti cariño- le respondió Ginny enternecida acariciando su rostro.

-Bien chaparro, apaga las velitas porque ese pastel se ve delicioso y morimos de hambre- intervino Ron y todos porrumpieron en carcajadas.

El 1 de septiembre Harry y su familia acompañaban a Teddy a la estación de King's Cross, el pelinegro subió el equipaje del niño a la locomotora y luego se acercó a él.

-¿Nervioso?- bajó a su altura- Yo estaba igual, ya verás que te irá bien

-¿En dónde crees que quede padrino?-preguntó curioso

-En la casa que quedes estaré orgulloso de ti, así seas un león o un tejoncito, incluso una serpeinte como tu abuela-el niño hizo una mueca, sabía que ni a su abuela Andrómeda le había gustado del todo estar en la casa de Slytherin- Sabes que te queremos mucho, tu madrina Ginny y yo, eres como uno más de nuestros hijos, tal vez no suplantemos a Remus y a Nympha...a tu madre-rió por lo bajo al recordar como se molestaba la bruja cuando la llamaban por su nombre- pero desde que naciste prometí estar junto a ti y que no te faltara cariño como a mi a tu edad.

-Gracias papá Harry- el peliazul lo abrazó siendo correspondido. Subió al tren en cuanto comenzaron a llamar, una vez en el expreso se despedía por la ventana de su familia, Ginny aunque no solía derramar lágrimas, no pudo evitarlo en ese momento pero se las limpió con el pulgar.

-Tranquila Gin, estará bien-le dijo su esposo al oído

-Es tan parecido a sus padres, cada vez que lo veo me recuerda tanto a ellos.

-Y a mi también hermosa- Harry sonrió recordando los buenos momentos cuando los padres de su ahijado vivían.


End file.
